ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nya
"Girl power."-Nya Nya is the sister of Kai and the powerful Samurai X. She has a crush on Jay, and Sensei Wu was at one point considering training her as a full ninja. Background Nya is Kai's sister and helped Kai run his Blacksmith shop, named Four Weapons Blacksmith. Her wish is to join the Ninjas. Her name means "Meow" in Japanese. Nya is also allergic to Perfume, As in episode Once Bitten, Twice Shy Jay tries to impress Nya, but she was allergic to the perfume.jays true pentacal is becouse of nya . Appearance Nya has red clothes and black hair. Her favorite color is blue. She is the sister of Kai. She is not a ninja, but she does know some moves with several weapons. Jay has feelings for Nya and she returns those feelings. She is also Samurai X in the 2012 storyline. Personality Although she is not a ninja, she is capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that its always a boys club so she resolved to become a hero her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X. Sometimes she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but they love each other. She gets along well with Kai, and the other ninjas. Many episodes reveal she is smart, because she was able to create Samurai armour and technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of serpentine tombs. It appears, that Nya is unaware of Jay's crush on her, although it seems she has figured out by Once Bitten, Twice Shy and it is confirmed she returns these feelings when she kisses him. Her favorite color is blue. Weapons Nya has dual daggers and a long staff, and as Samurai X she has many different gadgets as well as her Exo-suit. LEGO.com Bio Nya is the sister of Kai (the Ninja of Fire), and she doesn't understand why her brother gets to have all the fun. That's why, even though she's not a ninja, Nya is ready to fight. She has two fiery daggers... and she knows how to use them. She has a crush on Jay, and he has a crush on her. They reveal their feelings for each other in Episode 8, Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Trivia *She is Kai's sister. *She is smart and often works with 'the bridge'. *It is revealed that she is Samurai X in episode 6. *She and Jay are in a relationship. Gallery 019.PNG|Nya as seen in the sets nya sister of fire character card.png|Nya's Character card back draft.png|Nya is seen in this card surpentine assult.jpg|Nya overhearing the Hypnobrai ninjago-nya.jpg 180px-NyaReveal.png|Nya revealing she is Samurai X to Kai. Nyaninjago.png NyaBio.png 130px-Nya.png|Nya in LEGO Universe. 185px-2172-2.jpg NyaScared.png NyainSS.jpg|Nya in spinjitzu smash. Kai and his Sister.jpg|Nya with Kai and Jay Nya_stage_2.png|Nya in Lego Battles: Ninjago 185px-Nay_ep_1.png 1.jpg|Nya on her spinner. Team opening.png chrome 2012-04-24 17-49-50-91.jpg|Nya's dating dress Chrome 2012-04-24 17-20-06-53.jpg|Nya kissing Jay Cole awesome.jpg|Jay and Nya getting lifted up by Cole Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Major characters Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Samurai Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Major characters Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Samurai